


Under the Full Moon

by laireshi



Category: Marvel 1872
Genre: Capwolf, Drabble, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: When a large wolf runs to him, Tony thinks he’s hallucinating.





	Under the Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fluffypanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/gifts).



Tony takes a swig from his bottle, sitting at Steve’s porch. He doesn’t call him; Steve will notice him on his own soon.

When a large wolf runs to him, Tony thinks he’s hallucinating. But then the animal lies its head on his knees, its eyes a familiar shade of blue.

Tony laughs suddenly. “Really, sheriff?”

It’s not the _weirdest_ thing Tony’s seen. “Do you need help?”

The wolf—Steve—shakes his head. He presses against Tony’s side, warm and somehow  _safe_ .

The moon is full in the sky: an answer.

“Okay then,” Tony says, and leans into the wolf.


End file.
